Something Sweet
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Shiemi and the rest of the Cram School students really wanted to make their birthday special. *Inspired off of RinShi Week's Second Bonus Day's prompt.*


Shiemi smiled as she listened for them; they'd invited Yukio and Rin over to the classroom today though really had not explained why.

She smiled as she listened to the gentle sounds of footsteps outside and watched the way the mistletoe swayed from where it was still hung in the doorway.

Shiemi waited as the door slowly opened, and the two that they were waiting for slowly walked in.

She ignored the way Shima smirked at the thought of the two walking past that familiar mistletoe from earlier in the week that he'd caught Izumo under earlier in the week.

Shiemi smiled as they slowly left their hiding spots with the gifts tucked under their arms as the light was flashed on by Yukio and Rin.

"Happy Birthday, Rin, and even though I've said it before, Merry Christmas as well." She walked towards her boyfriend and slowly looped her arms around him, gift tucked gingerly between them.

"You guys remembered?" Rin stared at his girlfriend that smiled up at him.

She nodded as she slowly pulled away to wish his brother a happy birthday as well.

To give the merry couple some space, everyone else was wishing Yukio a happy birthday as well as a merry Christmas from where they stood.

Shiemi smiled as she placed Rin's gift in his hands, "We wanted to surprise you."

Her boyfriend stared down at her, "Thank you."

She smiled as she watched them pull back before she leaned forward to hug Yukio and wish him a happy birthday while conviently moving around, so that she wasn't in front of the mistletoe with him as she greeted him.

Shiemi smiled as she moved away from the mistletoe that she remembered very well from before break as that was when she and Rin had their chance underneath it.

The blond tamer moved back towards both of the cakes set down on the desk in the middle of the room as she motioned them over as well.

She insisted that they could make their birthday wishes after everyone sang happy birthday to the two birthday boys.

Shiemi smiled as she watched them briefly make their wishes before leaning forward to blow out the candles on their cakes.

She grew excited over seeing them open their gifts as everyone had made sure to buy one gift for Rin and one for Yukio after everyone had enjoyed the cakes that were made for Yukio and Rin.

Shiemi smiled widely at seeing how much Rin had enjoyed her gift for him though naturally Yukio and Rin insisted that if they'd known, they would have picked up gifts for them.

"You already gave us our gifts, just being here with us." Shiemi exclaimed on behalf of everyone here.

"Are you sure?" Rin spoke up far faster than Yukio could.

"Come here, Rin." Shiemi tugged him with her to the door as she leaned forward to honor the tradition of the mistletoe as she felt Rin lean towards her as well and the feeling of his lips over top of hers in a way that she still had not gotten used to though she still loved.

"You've given me more than I ever could have asked for by being my friend and being by my side and loving me just as much as I love you. You've been absolutely amazing to me, Rin. No wrapped gift could compare to that." Shiemi told her boyfriend as she leaned against him despite the nerves that were centered in her being due to the publicness of her statement and the romantic aspect of it that sent her heart racing in her chest.

"Shiemi." Rin stared into the beautiful eyes of the woman that he loved and worked to think of something that could even compare to how happy she made him feel, "I love you, and thank you. You've been better to me than I ever deserved."

"I love you, too, Rin." Shiemi smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Rin again as she relaxed against the boyfriend that she loved more than anything. "You deserve more than I can give you, but you're still all that I could have ever needed. I will always try to be stronger for you."  
She smiled as she listened to the steady thrum of Rin's heartbeat and enjoyed the gentle moment with the one that she loved more than she could have ever imagined loving anyone in the past.

Shiemi was happy that she'd been able to give Rin a surprise with the help of their other friends that he'd truly enjoyed and was happy with any second that she was near him.

The snow may fall outside, and it may be quite cold as well, but Rin and Shiemi had found all of the warmth that they'd ever want during the cold months together in this moment, arms looped around each other's warm bodies as they listened to heartbeats that reminded them of how beautifully alive and together they are.


End file.
